This invention relates to an improved pressure-reducing regulator valve for high-pressure gases.
The present invention solves some significant problems.
One problem is that of providing a satisfactory pressure regulator valve for use with corrosive gases stored under high pressure in compressed gas cylinders. For example, hydrogen chloride gas, which is used for etching and other reaction in manufacture of various semiconductor items, corrodes ordinary regulators, usually made from brass and sometimes nickel-plates. Even when these regulators have been manufactured from stainless steel that satisfactorily resists direct corrosion, there have been problems in obtaining a complete shutoff of the gas flow, due to the tendency of particles to collect where they interfere with closure of the valve. These particles seem not to be traceable to corrosion within the regulator; more probably, they are either carried in the gas from the original cylinder or the particles are sucked back from beyond the valve after passage of some gas and its cutoff. At any rate, such particles have interfered between the valve and the valve seat and have prevented complete closure of the valve against its valve seat.
Another problem solved by the invention is that of obtaining reliable complete valve closure at every shut-off. Thus, the regulator valve of the present invention is also useful with such gases as arsine, carbonyl fluoride, chlorine, silicone tetrafluoride, and also with such gases as oxygen and hydrogen, if desired. When the gas is non-corrosive, the regulator may be made of any material which is suitable, such as brass or nickel-plated brass. When the material is corrosive to brass or nickel-plated brass, the basic material may be stainless steel, with certain parts made of other suitable materials.
Therefore, among the objects of the invention is that of providing a regulator capable of handling corrosive high-pressure gases and of obtaining complete shutoff when desired for both corrosive and non-corrosive gases.
Other objects of the invention include achieving these results in a structure which is readily preadjusted to desired conditions and can be preset at the factory to give a desired result, while also enabling later adjustment of other factors for existing conditions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a regulator which has basically the structure of a standard regulator with only a few changes being required. This means that it can be made by the same machining processes using the standard jigs and tools as are used in current types of regulators.